Her Future, Her Past, Her Eyes
by Labraid
Summary: They pushed him too far and paid the price. Now he rules a world without them in it. Dark!Harry PreHBP
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: I****do not own any of the characters or plot of the _Harry Potter_ books, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic and all those people. I do not make any profit from this. (Disclaimer was thrown in because the lovely potterinu told me to.)**

**Her Future, Her Past, Her Eyes**

**By: Labraid**

I killed them all, and I'm not sorry. I killed every last one of them, and you can never make me sorry. The family I'd been forced with: dead. The man who was supposed to be my mentor and protector: I killed him. My first and best friends: worm food. They knew and they did nothing about it, they knew my misery, that I wanted out, the knew and they did nothing about it, so when I finally cracked, when I lost all control, I killed every single one of them.

The swine of a man who was my uncle by marriage raped and abused me, made me his slave, almost since the time I could walk. They all knew, and they did nothing. They all knew, and when I went mad, I did my best to show them what I had been through, I tried my hardest to explain to them how it was their fault it had happened, how they deserved what they were getting now.

In the end they feared me more than Tom. They ran from me, and begged for forgiveness, which I wasn't going to give. They had had their chances at forgiveness, for years, so many times they could have taken me away from the torturous months when I had to be alone with my disgusting muggle family. I wasn't going to give them any forgiveness, not then, not ever, they couldn't make me do anything anymore, I was my own man. They had to pay the dues they owed, and I was just the man to make sure they did just that.

When I came into my full powers at seventeen, all of my rage sort of exploded. The muggles had all suddenly died of heart attacks, The sheer powerful rage rolling off of me had killed them, I think they were rather painful heart attacks too. If not, I'm bring their souls back from the dead soon, with help, and I'll send them into a hell I made for them all on my own, to live in for eternity.

I had taken weeks with the Weasleys, first I had hunted them all down, I wanted them to be together one last time, so I could make the elder of the family watch, as I defiled their only daughter. Then as I tortured her as I had been tortured. Then finally I had made them watch as I strangled her with her own pretty red hair. I did the same to each member of the family, always making the older ones left watch. I tried to make them understand how I had felt all those years when they could have helped me. They had all known, they had all known what happened to me but they had done nothing about it.

After that I had made quick work with the Grangers, I disemboweled Mr. Granger and played with the entrails a while before giving the Misses a nice big red shiny smile, then I made their daughter wear them as I used the Cruciatus on her for about an hour. She had lost her mind long before then, and I felt strong, I had lasted years with this type of torment, and it only took a couple hours and she was gone.

When I had came across Albus I completely lost my mind in rage. I can't remember what I did to him. After that, I simply went on a killing spree, I had nothing left to hold me back so I killed everyone who got in my way, be it Wizard, Muggle, or beast I killed them all. After three weeks of my rampage, of which I remember very little, Tom came to me and stopped me.

Tom Is my friend now. He never hid his motives towards me, and he left me with the muggles because at the time I had been his enemy, I forgave him for that, and he didn't even ask for my forgiveness, I think that's why I gave it to him all the more readily.

Soon after my rampage I got a list of who was left. Sibyll Trelawney, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were all curiously on the list. They were the only ones on the list that I wanted to see, the others were scum, and I'd probably kill them before they had a chance to get anywhere near me. Snape I no longer hated, he like Tom had never done anything terrible horrid to me, that could not be explained by reasonable, tolerable motives. Malfoy was much the same, plus he was pretty to look at.

Trelawney, I wanted to talk to. I thought she knew much more than she let on. I wanted her to be my personal diviner. I don't think she would object, it's the absolute best job she could get, considering, that most of the ministry was dead or in hiding, seeing as that had been one of the first places I'd seen fit to visit after my mind had flown the coop.

Oh yes, I know that I'm quite insane, that's ok, no one's going to dare question anything I ask of them, for fear that I might make them, too lose their minds. Everyone knows now that I'm quite good at it. The hat was right I should have been a Slytherin.

So I ordered Tom's men to bring me Trelawney, Snape, and Malfoy. Within the hour they were there. I gathered form the men's minds that Snape and Malfoy had already been in the stronghold, that It had only taken them time to find Trelawney. I also gathered that they all thought I had called them here to kill them, and they all thought I was stark-raving mad, which was of course true. They stood in a line, with about five feet between them. They all wore beautiful robes, anyone who came before me had to be dressed beautifully, I couldn't stand the drab and dreary black that Tom made his men wear around him, it was too depressing for me, and no one liked me when I was depressed.

"Don't be so frightened, my pretties, I'm not going to kill you," I told them in my dreamy voice, I know the total lack of emotion in it chilled them. It chilled me too, "Yet, at least."

I got off my throne, that was carved out of the floor of the great hall of Hogwarts, where I had killed many, many children. It was stained a deep brown red, with the blood I had spilt.

I was drawn to Draco first, because of how beautiful he was. I was going to ask Tom, I had to make this one mine. He would sit by my side all day, so I could stare at his beauty, day in and day out.

"Oh Draco, how beautiful you are!" I moaned in his ear. "I've always thought you were beautiful." I kissed him, and he didn't exactly comply, but that was ok, I knew how frightening I was. I laughed at his thoughts "No, beautiful, it's not an elaborate scheme for revenge. And I did loose my mind, it's amusing isn't it?"

"Yes, my lord, very amusing," He said quietly after I gave him a mental nudge.

"I like you Draco, you're staying here with me from now on." I told him. "Now be quiet and follow me." I said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him alongside me, as, I moved on to Snape.

"You intrigue me." I said plainly. "You're staying until I figure you out." He tried to guard his mind from me, but I had gotten much better since he was my tutor back in fifth year. "Really, Severus, I like that." I stated about the thought that he was fervently trying to hide from me. "Yes you are definitely staying! Go sit over in that chair, see it, the one next to my throne? Yes that's the one, good, stay there, darling."

Finally, Draco's hand still in mine, I went to speak with Sibyll.

"Sibyll, Darling, tell me the whole prophesy won't you?" She was a good actress, I'll give her that, she tried to keep it up, but it failed after a few seconds. She took the huge glasses off, and took off the charm that kept her hair so wild. She also stood up straighter and changed a million little things about her facial expression, until she no longer looked like the loony professor who locked herself away in a tower, and more like a demanding, self assured witch. She could almost be mistaken for McGonagal's sister. That sent me into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, Sibyll, I had a funny thought."

"Quite alright, my lord."

"Well let's hear that prophesy shall we?"

"Yes, my lord." I had another giggle at my new title, sometimes it struck my funny bone so, to hear people calling me that. I then made a gesture for her to continue on. "I'll pick up where I left off last time then, my lord."

"Yes, yes," I said impatiently.

"_But should either of the battling two, strike out the other,_

_Then a great and terrible alliance shall be made,_

_And he who did the marking, and he who was marked_

_Shall forever rule our plane." _She said in her deep, raspy prophecy voice.

"I killed Longbottom didn't I?" I asked Draco. He nodded, "That explains it.

"Sibyll, you can stay here as my diviner. Or you can join Tom." She kneeled at once and pledged her allegiance to me, and made a blood oath to forever be my servant.

My business for the morning officially over, I mentally signaled Severus to get up and follow Draco and me. I brought Sibyll too, just for shits and giggles. I took them out of the main part of the castle and led them back into my wing, they followed complacent and docile, perfect little pets, and Draco looked so beautiful when he was worried I was taking him to be held in the dungeons.

"No, my pet, I told him, you're much to pretty for that. I wouldn't leave you to rot down in those musty dank dungeons. You, are staying with me forever. You are mine."

He's worried and I look to see why. Suddenly I understood. "Don't worry, love, I'm keeping him too." Another fleeting thought. "No not only as long as he intrigues me. You must be kept happy, your beauty relies on it." Then we're at the doors to my wing, I unlock them with a wave of my hand and I hurry them inside, remembering to lock the doors behind us.

Soon we are in my bedroom, which is quite large and has a fire place and sitting area along with several bookcases. The ceilings of the room are easily higher than those that were once in my alma mater's great hall, prettier too, if you asked me. On one wall there are two great bow windows, with ledges to sit on that could easily hold a bed, but were carpeted and strewn with pillows.

I closed the doors to the room and locked them for good measure.

"Sibyll, darling, you look tired, I know the prophecies take more energy than you remember, why don't you go take a nap on my bed?" She nodded, eyes drooping suddenly, and walked over to my bed which was on the wall adjacent to the windows and across from the fireplace.

Draco, Severus and I went to sit in the window closer to the fireplace. We sat for a few minutes in silence, lounging on the large cushions I was idly playing with Draco's fine hair when Severus asked, "If you don't mind my asking, my lord, why did you kill them all?" I stiffened, and he took this as sign that he had crossed the lines and braced himself for punishment.

"Stop being silly, Severus. I'm not angry with you. They deserved it, just trust the knowledge that they deserved it, maybe I'll tell you the whole story someday."

"Yes, my lord."

"How did you get so powerful, my lord?" Draco asks from where his head rests in my lap, it took a little encouraging to get him to trust me and himself enough for the intimacy.

"I was born with the ability to absorb the power of those I kill it seems." Severus looked scared shitless for a moment, and I already knew why with out prying, "I siphoned some into Tom, not near half of it, but it's bearable now, don't worry, Severus, I won't hurt you, I give you my word. No one will hurt you, not so long as I live, which it looks like it's going to be a very long time."

I suddenly found everything absolutely hilarious, this happens often, and broke out laughing hard. I could hear my own laughter, it was the laughter of an absolute maniac, _that's me_, I thought, _The fucking nutcase_, and it made me laugh harder. "My lord! My lord! What is it, what's so amusing?" The beautiful creature sitting so near to me asked, and all I could do was shake my head and keep laughing. It went on for what seemed like forever, it went away slowly getting quieter, until it's just silent chuckles and they were both scared.

"Sorry, boys, that happens sometimes," I tell them a smile still on my face, and persuade them to calm down a bit. Draco eventually settles back with his head in my lap. "My sanity and I are playing hide-and-go-seek" I tell Severus looking into his eyes. "He's the best fucking hider I've ever played with." His eyes just open a bit wider. Obviously, he doesn't find this as funny as I do.

This was getting boring. So I conjured some alcohol and gave it all to Severus, he liked to drink, so I wasn't going to stop him. I motioned for him to sit closer to me "Tell me about your childhood, Severus."

"My lord, if there's anything you wanted to know I'm sure you could find out on your own."

"True, but I want to hear you tell me."

"If you insist…" He looked uncertain.

"I do. now tell me."

"The most prominent thing I remember about my childhood was the utter reverence I held for my grandfather," He started and I let his voice wash over me. Severus had a handsome voice. I'd like to listen to it forever. I listened for hours as he told me everything about himself, his deepest childhood thoughts, and his fear of the man who lived under his bed when he was seven. Eventually, we ended up in the bed next to Sibyll, and she was awake and listening too. Severus was laying down his head in my lap, and Draco was leaning against my shoulder. Sibyll was sitting up against the headboard like I was. Severus stopped in his story telling to look at me.

"You're like a magnet to me, Harry," He paused thinking he might be punished for calling me by my name but when I said nothing he just stared up at me. "God I couldn't ever leave." He said.

"Me neither." Draco and Sibyll chorused.

"Good, I'm glad. I like you." I kissed each of my pets on the cheek then lay down in the bed to sleep. "Tell me a story Severus." He started talking again, and I let my thoughts float with the hero of his story.

We spent years in each other's presence. As Tom and I rebuilt the world as we saw fit, my three pets never left my side. Many thought us to be lovers, but we weren't, I just liked having them near me, and they in turn felt most comfortable with me, and each other. I was still insane and had my "episodes" as they were referred to, I never actually remember what happened at those time, but what I've gathered from my pets minds, that they are your average fits of insanity. I've never hurt one of them while in a fit of insane rage, I kept to many charms and shields on them, to keep myself from hurting them. They were usually the ones to pull me out of it, Tom usually helped them, but there had been occasions when they did it themselves.

Tom had never been an evil man, not really. He had been a visionary in his younger years, he had never wanted to kill all of the muggles. Most people had been scared of his tactics and had made up horrible lies about him though. Tom's ideas had been revolutionary and went against thousands of years of traditions, and everyone's being told there whole lives that _This is the way things have always been, it is the ways it will always be, and no one can change it._ Tom had seen things that could be changed for the better, he saw how to do it, and he did it, instead of talking about it. He had been ruthless at the beginning, and had used intimidation more than he should have, he admits to this. He also had a bit of a greedy heart, it's just the way he was, and he couldn't change it even if wanted to, but he did his best to keep it under control, but it did on a occasion get the best of him.

Tom had dreamt of a world where everything was done with the ease of magic, and the ingenious of the muggle. Muggles had never had magic, so had evolved brains that were much more brilliant that those of the wizards who were generally lazy, because they have magic to do everything for them. He wanted to unite our races. In his plan he also wanted to help rid the world of pollution by making all muggle, factories, cars and appliances run by magic. He wanted to change the world in a million ways, but his ideas were unheard of, almost blasphemy, and so the wizarding world made him out to be evil lord Voldemort, told their children horror stories about the nastiness he wrought upon our world. They named those who believed in his cause, and fought alongside him _Deatheaters, _to terrify people.

Then Sibyll had made her prediction. Severus had overheard her and taken his information to his lord. Tom, not wanting to die, had set out to kill me. Then he had died instead, luckily he had had his hocruxes and didn't actually die. He wanted revenge on the one who had nearly killed him. Wouldn't anyone? I didn't blame him for it, we have seen past our differences now.

Since then most of our time was alone among ourselves. There had been many nights when we had slept in the middle of a field that I loved in the middle of the South American rainforests, I kept my strongest shields up at all times, so we were perfectly safe. We would spend those nights staring at the brilliant stars and listen to Severus tell us stories he had read.

I had a small role in Tom's plan to get the world ordered under us. He liked very much a quote from the American president Theodore Roosevelt: "_Speak softly, and carry a big stick._" I was his "big stick," he only ever really needed me to scare people into listening to his softly spoke words. I was the most powerful man to ever live (which is, by the way, an understatement. My power is immeasurable and insurmountable, no one would ever be able to kill me. The only way I'd ever be leaving this plane would be by my own hand), and I was a lunatic as well, they had every right to be scared.

Over the years, I've felt my sanity slowly finding it's way home, but ever so slowly. I haven't had an episode in many, many years, and Severus is optimistic that it'll all return eventually, it will probably take decades for it all to come back, but I'm a bit saner than I was when I went on my rampage that nearly wiped out all of Europe.

During the beginning years my older pets seemed to de-age. They seemed to be trying to even out with Draco and I. Neither of which has aged a day since our first month together. I knew it was my magic that was doing it, that I controlled it on some unconscious level, but not one of us seemed to mind very much so I didn't bother trying to figure it out. We were going live forever, why not look young? I was going to live forever, and I had enough magic to keep them with me, so I would.

Sibyll divined many things for me, all of which came true. Draco was still beautiful, if not more so. And Severus still told a good story.

I sat on the sofa the living room of my wing, Severus lay with his back across my lap, and his head pillowed on my arm. He had an arm wrapped around my waist. Draco sat on the floor leaning against the couch and my leg. Sibyll was sitting sideways in her wide, squat chair, a large tome in her lap, probably something on Greek Myths, she's loved those stories ever since Severus told us the tale of Odysseus.

Tom sat in another chair facing me with a slight grin on his face and a tumbler of brandy in his hand. He was telling me all the news, who was to be killed, and who was to be cultivated, who was refusing his rule, and who accepted him with no problems. We are nearly finished taking over the world. It's been a slow affair because Tom wants to give everyone their equal chance to come willingly into the fold. We also had to contend with the fact that the majority of the people we were trying to take over had thought we were fairy tales until recently. None of it mattered to me really, I had my pets, and that was about all that mattered.

"Well that's all I have to say for today's business, except, I have a surprise for you, son," Tom always referred to me as son, I used to know why, but I'd forgotten.

He led us down to my throne room and told us that he'd be back in a moment. I sat in my throne and my pets all sat in their normal places, Draco on one side, and Syibll on the other, Severus standing behind my shoulder with his arms folded over his chest. Tom didn't come back, but a girl did come, and I knew that she was Tom's surprise.

She was a beautiful girl, almost as beautiful my Draco, if I had my way she might be staying with us too. She had chocolate brown hair that curled down past her waist and her eyes were an arresting shade of blue that was almost the color of denim. She also had a tattoo, it was of a thick navy-blue vine that curved up one side of he neck and over one cheek across her eye, it curved over forehead, and dipped back down onto the other cheek before branching out into several different directions, and there was a leaf spread across the cheek.

She flowed into the room, her gown billowing behind her, much in the way Severus's had in my school days. As soon as she was near enough for me to read her aura with out actually trying I gasped and heard each of my pets gasp too.

"Her future," From Sibyll.

"Her past," Whispered Severus.

"Her eyes," Draco told me.


	2. Chapter 2

One really should start at the beginning when telling a story. I would, but you probably know the beginning. It's simple, in the beginning there was a boy. He was, as the saying goes, born as the seventh month died. But you all know that already. Of course, there was a story that went before, but that's another story, for another man to tell. Back to my point, we all know the beginning, we all know that there was a boy, and we all know about his adventures in the enchanted school. We all know that there was a story that wasn't being told, but that story's not mine to tell either. Mine's the story of another boy. You probably know me already, blond hair? Antagonist? All-around spoiled brat? Sound familiar? Yes, now that we're acquainted, I really should get moving on. My story actually starts much earlier than the point where I'm going to start, but up until the beginning of my retelling, my story was very dull, not really worth mentioning. So instead of starting on the fated day when I was brought into the world, I'm going to start in Double Potions, my seventh year.

The world was in shock. Harry Paradigm Of Good Potter had gone missing. His family had been found brutally murdered. What an understatement. They had found a stinking house full of red goo. There was enough gore to account for the mammoth cousin, twig aunt, and bastard uncle, but no sign of the boy savior. The news hit _The Daily Prophet _and suddenly no one seemed to be able to speak in anything above a whisper. The whole wizarding world had gone library mode, and no one dared to raise their voice. Their savior was gone, and it seemed likely dead. Everyone was waiting for it to come across the WWN; _"Today marks a sad day in history. Early this morning the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, was found dead on the banks of…" _ All the teachers, save one (must I say whom?), had not given a single real assignment in weeks, and they all looked resigned, as if their fates were already decided, that they would lose this war, and the false tyranny that they fought so vehemently would reign with the terror of the stories they had all grown up on. They were right to feel so, not for the reasons they thought though.

Potter had been missing for at least ten whole weeks, by this point everyone had resigned themselves to the doom they felt sure was coming, now that their boy hero was gone, and it seemed to them that their enemy was getting ruthless. There had been more casualties on the side of the light in the last ten weeks then there had been in years.

Snape sat at the front of the class, directions were written in chalk on the board behind him. The room was near silent, only gentle simmering sounds, and the occasional murmur as the others confirmed with their partners was all there was to be heard. Weasel, and his mudblood, were working together, wearing the required, 'I'm mourning for my friend' faces. How the redhead had made it into N.E.W.T.s potions was a miracle, and it smelled like a horridly covered conspiracy. He had probably cheated, or, the bumbling old fool had made the schedules so that the golden trio wouldn't be split up. Whatever it was Snape obviously disapproved, for he never taught the boy. Never accepted papers from him, wouldn't take anything he brewed for a grade, he pretty much completely ignored him.

On this day, we had been brewing our anti-aging potions, like good little children when suddenly there was huge crash, that reverberated through out the whole building. The whole school shook, right down to its ancient foundations, it was as if the whole sky had suddenly fallen hard upon the institute of learning. I of course knew exactly what had happened.

"The wards," I whispered in the silence that had flashed so suffocatingly before complete chaos fell. After that brief moment of peace there was a rumbling further off, then a siren rang from the very walls. I looked down to my forearm, waiting for the pain I knew was coming, because there was only one who would cause the wards around the school to fall, and I had already pledged my life to the man. But there was nothing, I shook my arm, the way one would something that was broken, but nothing. I looked up into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson, and she just shook her head at me, she too was holding her forearm waiting for something, that didn't seem to be coming. The rest of the class, save a few Slytherins, and one Gryffindor, was hysterical, Weasley, and Thomas were pounding on the door, which had apparently locked itself. There were girls crying and screaming. I calmly looked to our professor for leadership, the others in the room that were a part of our exclusive club, followed my gaze and stood attention, there was a superior in the room, all we had to do was await orders.

Snape pointed to his throat, and said a spell that no one could have heard over the sirens and screaming, but it soon became obvious what it was, because there an almighty roar that went through the room, "SILENCE!" he yelled. Everyone quieted, there were still the sirens, and the barely audible rumbling of pieces of the castle falling.

"You will remain silent, and calm. There is nothing to worry about, the doors are locked for your own safety. The emergency wards, while weaker, are more difficult to get through, and will have gone up around every individual room. You have very little to be panicked about." He said in a quieter voice, but still loud enough to be heard. "Now everyone sit at your normal seats and remain there until this farce is over." He took the enchantment off of himself and went back to his seat and looked down at the book he'd been reading.

He wasn't reading though, because I could feel him adding strength to the wards, he was putting as much as he dared into the wards that surrounded the room . This wasn't good. He wouldn't ward against our master, I didn't know what it all meant, but when he looked meaningfully at me, I too started pushing my magic into the weak wards, making sure that I kept my reserves up in case there was a fight. I looked to the others, and gestured for them to start doing the same, they all had puzzled looks but did as they were told. We sat there for a good fifteen minutes, furtively adding our strength to the wards.

But in the end it didn't do us any good.

Around the time we would usually be leaving Potions for our next class, the wards, that we had been so diligently working on, fell. I heard Snape gasp as he felt his power revert back to him, I stumbled off my stool, and hunched over with the pain of having my power slammed back into my body so suddenly, and the Gryffindor along with one of the Slytherins fell to the ground in a faint, Pansy let out a breathy moan and fell on the floor but didn't pass out and was back on her feet before I had straightened myself out. The others started to get hysterical again, but never really got the chance, as a vast sickening power rolled into the room in waves. We were feeling the raw power of an army suffocating us, and commanding the ancient memories in our blood to bow down to such power, a few more students went down, leaving just eight of us to try and fight of the monster coming at us, I got myself mentally ready to fight what felt like at least one hundred men.

I could see the others steeling themselves, trying their hardest to remember every defensive spell that ever been taught, they all stood ready, wands out, with determined faces. We were ready to, not be victors, for we could never win over what was coming at us, but to go down taking as many with us as possible, everybody knew that to fight that much power head on there was no chance for eight students and one professor to ever make it.

It was because of these assumptions that everyone was shocked out of action when one single person walked through the door. It was Harry Potter, everyone was breathless. He had no shirt on, and was completely plastered with mud, his hair was wild, twigs, mud and leaves caked in. He was bleeding from scratches and cuts all over his arms and torso, the most noticeable was a gash on his right cheek, that outlined his eye, and one that came down his forehead and across his eye to cut through the other, making a bloody cross. I barely had time to register his appearance and the fact that he had dropped a large bundle on the ground when Weasley, flew out of his seat and straight into the stone wall of the dungeon with a sickening smacking noise, that was accompanied by a couple snaps, he then fell heavily to the ground. I felt like panicking this wasn't right, I went to start going stark raving mad, because I just couldn't add it all up, none of it made sense, but I couldn't move a muscle, and I couldn't make a noise, and true panic started to set in. It was as if someone else had taken over control of my bodily functions, I could still breath, and I could feel my heart pounding, but I couldn't move my little finger, not even a centimeter.

Potter started talking and to keep myself from loosing my mind, I focused on what he said, and tried not to think of anything but the words maniacally flowing from him. It seemed to be a badly acted play rather than real life, his emotions were everywhere, his gestures were too broad, and the smile that seemed permanently plastered to his face, was too insane and too constant to be anything other than fake. I watched him in horror as he talked to no one, and everyone, as he'd address us as a whole then talk to himself. He ended with a semi lucid warning to Snape.

"Professor!" He yelled in the way one does when they come across an old friend unexpectedly while walking down the street. His eerie grin widened as he stalked, his gait unnatural and long, to the front of his desk.

"I'm going to come back," He said his tone changing, and almost whispering now. "And when I do, no one will be left breathing.

"I tell you because, you have always treated me exactly as you should have. You used me to help your master, and only ever were kind to me because your master had commanded you to gain my trust. I didn't know then, but I suspected. I sure did.

"Anyways, Severus," He laughed then. "Yes I do know how uncomfortable you are unable to move, and that you'd rather I just left. I'm about to leave.

"But as I was trying to say, oh hush I'm leaving soon enough, I'm trying to say is that, since you have been an honorable man I'm giving you a warning. I will be back. No one will alive next time I leave. I was here for two specific people, and as you saw I now have them and will shortly be on my way. You can take one of the juniors with you. But only one, yes, fine, take Draco, I don't care who! Will you please let me finish?

"Thank you. No one in this room will ever be able to so much mutter one word of what happened in this room. Except to Tom and Tom alone. If they wish to tell all that they've seen they must say it to Tom, and you, you I command to tell Tom. I've gone mad. Yes, of course I knew it, he's the only one that I think will be able to stop me and isn't on my list. No! Why would I? He's only done exactly as anyone in his position would have, I would have wanted revenge on me too! And about the whole thing with trying to kill me when I was a baby? The only thing I regret is that at the last moment he found his conscience and couldn't kill an infant. What? He didn't tell you how it really went? Oh well tell him I'm sorry I've now made him less in the eyes of some of his followers.

"So now I'm going to leave," He looked at his wrist as if checking the time, although he wore no watch, and said "In about five minutes. I have to finish what I've been trying to say. You, and Draco? You're sure? Because if you are my jobs is a trifle easier. Ok then Draco it is. You and Draco will leave for your master within a fortnight. No one in this room will be able to speak a word of what has happened, and besides you and dear Draco, they won't be able to leave the dungeons. Got it? Good.

"So long, for now, Severus." He said, then leaned over the desk and kissed the older man's cheek, leaving a muddy, bloody streak. Then he was next to me, I hadn't even registered him moving, and I cleared my mind as completely as I could, I knew he had been gleaning things directly from Snape's mind, and I didn't want him doing the same to me. "I'll see you soon Malfoy." Then he kissed my cheek too, and next thing I knew he was gone, along with the two Weasleys and I was on all fours retching up the remnants of my breakfast.

The room was filled with the sounds of gagging and the smell of vomit. Once my stomach stooped convulsing I looked up to Snape's desk, he had disappeared behind it. I shakily crawled towards him, making a quick pit stop when I got to Pansy, to make sure she was ok, she was passed out, laying on her side. I turned her over onto her back, using what little strength I had. I did a quick scan to make sure she was ok, and then let her stay where she was. Being unconscious after getting news like that would be a nice reprieve from reality, and I was sure that my best childhood friend would need the momentary rest.

I sat back and huffed a few deep breaths. A shadow passed over me and I looked up at Snape, he thrust a vial at me and I quickly drank down the contents, I could feel it helping my body rebound and gather its strength. Feeling slightly less fatigued I looked up at him.

"Ready?" He asked me simply. I stood looked him in the eye and nodded. We disapparated straight from the dungeons to our master's hidden, shabby stronghold. We demanded to see him right away, telling anyone who delayed us that we had the most urgent news. We were taken before him with out any hesitation. Snape relayed the story of how the wards around the school were down. Told of Harry Potter's new found power and madness, and gave him the message that Potter had specifically sent to our master. He sent me to go for my father telling me he was in the library. I ran to get him, feeling the necessity to hurry. I found him quick enough then ran back dragging him behind me, ignoring all his questions and telling him that he just had to hurry, and that our master would answer any questions once we got there.

As we got there Severus was walking out, he nodded to my Father and stepped to the side, gesturing that the other man should enter. Once father was inside, he grabbed a hold of my arm and started moving quickly down a hall. We reached a door that I had never seen before, we went through it to a garden, that was in disrepair, and need to be gutted out and started over. Severus brushed at the cheek Potter had kissed frown on his face, and looked at his fingers.

"It didn't come off." He stated simply, I quickly started scrubbing at my cheek with the cuff of my robes, while at the same time reaching of to the smear on his cheek and gently wiped at it. Like he said, it didn't come off. I heard a high pitched keening sound and took a minute realizing it was coming from me. Severus grabbed the hand that was scrubbing ferociously at my cheek and ripped it away from my face, then back handed me soundly enough to cause me to lose my balance, but his grip on my wrist kept me from falling. "Keep yourself together, you miserable child."

I ripped my arm from his grasp and shook my head, trying to knock the insanity that wanted to take over out. Then I sneered at him, "What now?"

"We are to go into hiding."

"We're hiding? When that maniac is storming his way through the country doing as he goddamn pleases?"

"Our master demands that we go into hiding."

I swore under my breath, and stomped my foot. I did not want to hide. Malfoys do not hide. I told Severus so.

"They do when their masters demand it."

"Where are we going then?"

"A safe house in France, only accessible by portkey." Severus pulled a used toothbrush from his pocket. I looked at it with disgust then put my finger on it, refusing to look at it or Severus.

"At three we will leave," I gave a terse nod signaling that I understood. He counted to three and then there was the old tug from the navel sensation. It took longer for the portkey to deposit us at our destination than usual, but that made sense. We landed in a room in which all of the furniture had been covered, it was stale and musty, and there was no light despite the fact that it was midday.

We spent the rest of that day, and that week, cleaning the hell hole out. We were cut off from everything, we had no contacted with the outside world. My life became a blur of old canned food and sleep. There was nothing to do when awake but eat and then try to fall asleep again. Sometimes I talked with Severus but that was never pleasant. He was edgy all the time, I think it was because there was no coffee in so called safe house. The whole time we were in the house the smudges on our faces never faded or washed off, soon we started to ignore them, in my mind, mine even became a part of my face, and I couldn't imagine it without it. Eventually, because we were locked in the same room together and because there was nothing else to do, we became lovers, real affection for one another came out of it in time, but when it started Severus had just desperately looking for a way to get me to shut up. The methods he used I did not find disagreeable, so I never made a move to object. I to this day have no idea how much time we spent in that miserable little room, but I know that after what seemed like decades our master called us.

When we arrived at the stronghold it was no longer shabby. It was imposing, it was impressive, it looked like it had been cleaned. We were ushered in and shown to a nice set of rooms that were enormous and beautiful, and had an amazing view. We were told to bathe and to put on the robes laid out on the beds by the time the came to take us to a most important meeting. We took our time, and then had time for a quick snog before the came to take us to this meeting. We were guided through what seemed like miles of hallways, and then deposited in front of a door and told to wait to be summoned inside. We weren't the only ones waiting though. One Sibyll Trelawney, former professor of Divination from Hogwarts Academy.

"You would happen to know what in the name of all hell is going on, would you?" I asked her. "You're the only person who's stood still long enough for me to ask."

"I know a great many things, lad, what is it that you want to know?"

"How goes the war?" Severus just glowered at her out of the corner of his eye. I don't think he ever really trusted the woman before that day.

"War? What war?"

"You know, 'You Know Who' versus the good and the light. That war."

"There hasn't been war in a couple months. Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"Close to it. How did it end? I'm assuming our master won, seeing as he's the only one who could have called us."

"I don't actually think you could call it winning. He just waited for Potter to kill everyone off."

I raised an eyebrow. "What became of Potter?"

She raised her own. "Your master calmed him down."

"Where is he now?"

"Your master? Or Potter?"

"Potter."

"Why, he's on the other side of this door, they didn't even tell you who you were going to meet?"

"No, it seems that they did not."

I was about to go into a petulant sulk over the fact that I was no closer to understanding what was going on before when another man ran up from behind us and told us to go through the door now. We liked up in the room, putting ample space between us as the hurried man told us to. We stood there for awhile, I was about to declare my boredom, when the immense power rolled over me again, now it seemed bigger, and more insane than ever, the only difference was that it wasn't sickening, it still made me want to fall to my knees and do whatever he asked of me, but it did not leave me with the distinct need to vomit. Suddenly, he was sitting in the throne in the middle of the room, I had not seen him move, or enter. Just one moment he wasn't there and the next he was., and there was no pop of displaced air, if I hadn't been staring at the throne already, and if it weren't impossible to not notice when he entered the room, I might not have even known he was there. He sat for a minute as if appraising us, just deciding how much longer he would keep us around on aesthetic qualities alone.

"Don't be frightened, my pretties." His voice sounded unnatural. It was too calm for the madness that I could obviously feel boiling in his little brain. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet, at least." Then he stood, and in the unnatural, too long walk that I had first seen in the potions dungeon, he walked straight up to me.

"Oh Draco, how beautiful you are!" He said it right in my ear with a moan, and I almost shuddered but instead looked straight ahead, trying not to think anything, as I suddenly remembered he could see into mids without much of a thought. "I've always thought you were beautiful." And then his lips were pressed and the first thing I thought, and couldn't help from think was 'He's mad, absolutely bonkers.' That was shortly followed by the simple statement. 'Not Severus.' Another thing that belatedly occurred to me was that it might be revenge. I don't know how kissing me would work into a plan for revenge, but we are talking about an absolutely stark raving lunatic. "No, beautiful, it's not an elaborate scheme for revenge. And I did loose my mind, it's amusing isn't it?"

I answered with the only thing that came to mind. "Yes, my lord, very amusing." After the man had seen fit to jab a prompt into my mind.

"I like you Draco, you're staying here with me from now on. Now be quiet and follow me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. Next he went to Severus, and I'm not going to bother going over anything that he said to Sibyll or Severus, because if you really wanted to know, all you would have to do is read the first chapter.

So, because I want to, and it amuses me, we are going to skip ahead. I'm not going to bother with all the time between the part where I met Harry Potter again, and the part where a very interesting girl came into our lives, because like I said, you should have read the first chapter by now. It is enough to say that I was content in all that time. And I loved al three of the other people in our little family of sorts.

Now, this girl, if you've read the first chapter, then I dare say you're probably very curious about her. But, I'm not going to tell you very much about her, hers is not my tale to tell.

The girl walked into the throne room. She was beautiful, she had dark curling hair, and her features would have made an angel jealous. Her eyes were the color of the sky. And her tattoo, was, very interesting. She walked further into the room, and when she got to boundary of Harry's potter she gave a little gasp, I was the only one in the room that heard it really, because at that moment Sibyll gasped too, and said. "Her future." I had no idea what Sibyll meant, she would tell me later on, and I didn't have much time to think on it, as I noticed something myself. I was about to mention it when Severus said something too, "Her past."

I said, after patiently waiting my turn. "Her eyes." There was a pause, "God damn it. Look at her eyes." But no one else saw it because at that moment the girl collapsed. Her eyes, had for a brief moment at least, turned from the denim blue, to a glowing yellow. In the light of her eye, as she had been looking at me in that moment I was sure of it, I had felt weak. I had felt like nothing. I had felt as if I were in the presence of a divine being. For one moment, I had been nothing but a bug to be crushed under some one's shoe, and I was more scared than I had ever imagined possible. Sibyll and Severus went to help the fallen girl up and Harry whispered to me, "My beautiful one, what has scared you so? She's only a girl."

I just shook my head. I felt as if my voice had been taking away, I couldn't think properly, much less talk. Severus and Sibyll had the girl standing again, but I couldn't look in her direction. I was crying suddenly, and I couldn't look at her. Harry was angry now, I could feel it, his magic started to swirl and I could see it darkening.

"What is your name witch?" He demanded of the girl, now supported between Severus and Sibyll, Harry's magic was pressing down on her, she probably felt as I had that day in the dungeons.

"My name, lord Potter is Miriam Ginerva Weasley." That of course did not calm him down at all. He was now furious, a glowing furnace of rage, and I knew what he was thinking. He had been so sure that he had killed all of the Weasleys, for one of them to still survive would bring back memories we had all thought were lain to rest. What ever happened next, would not be pretty. But it is not I who is to say what happened next. You will have to wait for another to know.


End file.
